


Remember

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, FDR's parents, Flashback, Gen, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FDR and Lauren visit his parent's graves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

He visits rarely now. As he’s grown older, the reminder that he was left behind while his parents perished was always a continuous stab to the heart.

But he’s there now, Lauren clinging, to put it mildly, to his arm as he stands before his parent’s graves, 25 years after the fact.

He still remembers the night, vividly.

 _The tv had been playing in the background. He had been watching it while doing a 24-piece puzzle with Nana, chatting excitedly about starting 1 st grade the next day. He hadn’t attended kindergarten, and his mother had been talking about school for what seemed like ages to him. He had been so excited, so childlike. So_ ready.

_And then the phone had ringed. Nana had gotten up to answer it._

_He had heard her crying. He had then wandered into the kitchen to find out what was wrong._

_Mommy and daddy – his rock, his foundation, his_ everything _– were gone. Never coming home._

_He didn’t quite comprehend that fact for a few hours. Or days._

But, in reality, it still hurt, all these years later.

“Tell me about them?” Lauren whispers. She hadn’t learned much about his parents from Nana, and now that they were married, it seemed only fitting she knew the little he could offer in way of his late parents.

“I don’t remember much about them now. Except… except my mother’s smile. And the fact she wanted me to love school. Little memories. Small stuff. Normal stuff. They were just… _gone_ , in an instant.”

“I’m sorry.” It doesn’t change anything. It never would.

The flowers she held were carefully placed on his mother’s headstone. She stepped back, reconnecting with her husband. She leans her head against his arm, knowing he doesn’t have to talk if he doesn’t want to, and she isn’t going to talk for that reason alone.

The silence is oddly comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH This has been a plot bunny in my head for ages (don't ask how many times I watch this movie in a week... it's one of those "stick it in and RELISH IN THE CORNY HOT SEXINESS!" Because that's basically Chris Pine and Tom Hardy without even trying, lol) and I don't like it, but it wasn't going to sit around forever.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
